Total Misconception
by DarkAjedal
Summary: Soul is temporarily kicked out of his apartment by Maka. Having nowhere else to go, who does he turn to? Obviously the OCD death god, so why not get together in the process? Who knew it would be this hard to resist each other? Includes a very "relationship-killer" Maka and a mistaken Death the Kid. SoulxKid YAOI YAOI YAOI Now rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, let's get this straight, this is my first fanfic. Well not necessarily, but you get the point.

Let's just hope this all goes well, since I've finally built up enough courage to actually post something on this site. *sigh* Please don't hesitate to review and point out where I need to improve on, and any other inspiring comments are recommended. Credit for this story goes to my friend and I, since it was kinda my friend's idea in the first place.

I'll try to update this every week or so, and if I don't, I apologize cause guess what? Highschool is tough. Especially when your teachers overload your tiny brain with a crapload of information, and pile a bunch of homework on you till you die. But oh well, I'll quit my blabbering and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater = Unfortunately, not mine D:

xxxxxxxx

"You can come back when you think you can start helping around this damn place rather than sitting around doing nothing!"

And with that, Maka shut the door.

It was only Saturday morning, and Soul had already been kicked out of his apartment by Maka, for playing too many video games; not helping around the place, or something along those lines. The point is that Soul was kicked out, and had nowhere else to stay.

Well, he actually had many places to stay at the meantime, he just couldn't choose where.

He could crash at Black Star's for a bit, but sometimes he can get a little obnoxious. Okay, really obnoxious. So his place is out of the question. He could hit the arcade, but he left his wallet in his and Maka's apartment, and he couldn't get a chance to grab it, since he was busy getting threatened by a large dictionary.

"What about Kid's place?" Soul considered to himself, thinking whether or not it was a good place to hang out. Obviously, it was a huge mansion, rather than a normal house. And he and Kid were friends after all, so he'd understand…right? Well, he hoped so.

xxxxxxxx

Soul soon found himself standing in front of Kid's front door. He took another look around him, the eerie surroundings sending shivers down his back. He hated to admit it, but Soul was having second thoughts about this, but he guessed he kind of had no choice. He took a deep breath, turned his attention in front of him, and knocked three times, the sound echoing across the spot, turning everything creepier than it should have.

Soul waited and waited for somebody to answer, and just as he was about to knock again, one of the doors swung open hastily.

"What do you want Soul? I need to finish checking for any imperfections in this place." Soul stiffened his usual slouched posture at the sudden question.

"U-Uh well…Maka kicked me out, and I needed a place to stay…"

"And you decided to head here, out of anywhere else?" The shinigami raised an eyebrow due to a lack of interest in the conversation.

"I guess so."

"What about Black Star's place?"

"Seriously? Why would I stay there?" Kid stared at Soul, expressionless, seemingly getting the point.

"Fine, you can stay here. But only for the rest of the day, since I have things to attend to in the morning." Kid shifted out of the way to let Soul in. He walked in, muttering a small thank you as he passed the boy. The weapon was suddenly greeted by the interior of Gallows manor, expecting it to be as sinister looking as the outside, but it totally blew Soul's interpretation and expectations into oblivion.

It almost had a warm, inviting environment, least expected from the son of Lord Death. What he did expect, was everything being (obviously) symmetrical. Doors on every other side of the wall, paintings placed apart evenly, and a grand staircase right smack in the middle.

He almost considered that it was great idea to stay here. Almost.

xxxxxxxx

And boom. First (short) chapter of my first story done. Although I think I may have gotten a bit confusing at the end and when they were talking… I also think my sentences were a bit choppy too. :\ Anyway, don't forget, reviews are recommended, but I am not forcing you to write one if you don't want to. I am not that type of person. I hope . And by the way, the description of Kid's mansion was my interpretation, I apologize if it didn't meet your standards. XD

And if I do get at least a review telling me to continue, I can probably post another chapter tomorrow. Or next week since I have homework. ._. Man, school sucks doesn't it? UGLGH.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! 2 chapters in one day! Okay, I just want to say, the reason why I'm writing another chapter is because I was inspired by my dear reviewers. Since I am new here, reviews mean a lot to me. And I mean A LOT. I was actually quite surprised I actually have people who love my story. Even though there was only…4 reviews? After all, I'm the type that really loves compliments, and actually take them seriously. *dances a happy dance*

Anyway, as you can see, I have a bunch of free time on my Saturdays, and will most likely be posting more on this specific day of the week. Don't worry since I will promise to give you guys extra attention. :3 But let's just say I'm bad at keeping promises too. ._.

Oh well. xD

Okay, I should stop talking now.

Disclaimer: Do you think a scrawny little highschooler like me would own Soul Eater? I think not.

xxxxxxxx

Staying at this quaint little mansion was peaceful in a way, but that wasn't the problem. Soul was pleased that Kid actually let him settle down here, but guess what?

Soul was bored out of his damn mind.

So bored that he counted 32 windows, and gave up. He tried to watch TV, but there was nothing on he liked. He even checked out the kitchen, but he felt that he was forbidden to touch anything there, since everything was arranged so…perfectly.

God, it's been 2 hours, and Soul hadn't moved from the spot on the couch ever since. He sat there like a dead corpse, staring up at the ceiling. He almost wished he could've stayed at Black Star's place instead, and by now, he was seriously, thinking about leaving, and finding something better to do, but before he could do anything, the reaper walked back into the living room, wiping his hands together.

"There. Everything is absolutely perfect." Kid glanced at the lifeless looking Soul, before letting his hands rest at his sides. Honestly, Kid could sense the boredom radiating off of him. It was pretty obvious anyway.

"Uh…Soul? Since I have nothing else to do today, would you prefer to head out so-"

"Oh my god, Yes!" The meister was interrupted by his sudden response. Kid hated getting interrupted most of the time, but he ignored the scythe's bad-mannered self. This was Soul we're talking about.

"Alright…? Then we should probably get going now…" Soon enough, Soul was already pulling on his shoes, while Kid took is own sweet time making sure his appearance was symmetrical, despite the three lines that only went halfway across his head. And by the means of that, the two were out the door.

xxxxxxxx

The walk was awkwardly silent. Soul found it impossible to start up a conversation with the shinigami. And believe me, he's tried. And surprisingly, after a million attempts, he actually got some small talk going.

"Kid? Where are we going exactly?"

"I thought that maybe we could get some lunch… It is past noon after all."

"Oh alright." And soon enough the chat ended. Maybe it's true that it's impossible to start a conversation with this guy. Soul sighed, and slouched over in habit, while Kid kept his perfect posture as he walked. A couple of blocks later, the two stopped at an old-fashioned looking restaurant that Soul never even knew existed.

"I never even knew there was a restaurant here…"

"Seriously? I've seen this place a couple of times, but I haven't been around to actually eat here." Soul simply shrugged at his comment.

"I dunno. Let's just go inside, I'm starving."

The weapon and meister stepped inside, and sat themselves at a secluded looking booth in the far corner of the place. Kid picked up his menu and scanned over it. By now, Soul was determined to get Kid to talk. This silence was killing him on the inside.

"Hey Kid?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you taking me out to eat anyway? I mean, I've never actually seen you so…generous. Especially to an…'asymmetrical' guy like me." The shinigami seemed dumb-founded, unsure of what to say.

"No matter how nauseating and horrid your asymmetry is, I much rather want to keep you from dying. Of boredom." Soul smirked.

"Oh really now? I can tell you're lying."

"What!? I am not!"

"Are too."

"What makes you so sure that I'm lying?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Kid was at a loss of words, as a blush crept across his face. But before Soul could notice, Kid smacked the menu right in Soul's face.

"Just…order your damn food Soul."

"Fine, fine." Soul grumbled in irritation, as he removed the menu from his face and glanced over it. After they ordered their food, Soul was still determined to get another chat going.

"So…? Kid? I've always wondered…what do you do in your free time? Other than checking for symmetry that is…" Soul smacked himself in the face mentally. He felt like he was...unsystematic with his lame conversation starters.

"Well…most of the time I read…if that counts. I'm always obsessing with symmetry so I don't really know what I'd do…"

"Really? You don't do anything else? Like hang out with Liz and Patty? I mean, you guys seem to go out a lot…"

"I'm usually dragged out with them unwillingly. So I doubt it. I don't really have an interest hanging around those girls. Not that I dislike being around them or anything! It's just like…they can get a little, overwhelming." Soul nodded his head in agreement, while their food was just arriving.

"Girls can get emotional, dramatic, obnoxious… The list can go on forever you know. I'd prefer hanging around your guy friends rather than have a girl bug you for stupid little reasons. Like Maka for example. She kicked me out for the day just because she thinks I don't do anything around the house. I don't know what she expects from me! It's like she wants me to be her personal slave or something…" Soul sighed, and started to wolf down his food, as Kid thought about what Soul just said.

"Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Are you gay?" The serious tone and expression in the shinigami was enough to make Soul choke on his soda.

"What?! Why are you bringing this up out of everything?"

"Well, I thought about what you just said, and I thought out all the possible reasons why you feel that way. You said that girls can get on your nerves, and you'd much rather hang out with guys. And I came to the explanation that you are most likely gay." Soul was stunned. Shocked. He couldn't believe Kid, out of all people, thought he was gay. He found himself attempting to come up with something to back up that statement.

"Well…I uh-" Soul was cut off by the sounds of Kid's chuckles.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Oh it's nothing really… It's just that the expression on your face when I asked you that was…" Kid's words were soon lost, as he broke out into a series of giggles. Soul looked away, cheeks turning red in embarrassment, mumbling something out of annoyance. The two boys finished their food after Soul calmed his irritation down, and Kid suppressed his laugh.

The walk home was mostly silent, just as well as the walk there. Soul had a lot on his mind. Thinking about the question Kid asked. Could it possibly be true? Maybe… But Soul would never ever admit that Kid's laughter was completely adorable.

xxxxxxxx

And there ya guys go! Second chapter finished. And in one day too! I'm not gonna lie, this chapter took all friggin' day to come up with. Like seriously. I even tried to make my friend help me out. xD And once I finally came up with an idea, it was still hard as hell to put it in words. And after 2 or 3 hours, I ended up rushing the first part anyway.

I'm so useless.

And I want to ask you guys a question. Who do you think is gonna fall for the other first? Kid? Or Soul? I honestly think it would be Kid. You have to expect the unexpected folks! But does that mean the expected, should be unexpected? And the unexpected would be expected? But then the expected should be expected, and the unexpected should also be unexpected. I know the answer for this question.

Bacon. ._.

Cause bacon is always the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey! What's goin on guys? Yea… So you know how I had so trouble coming up with the last chapter and all? Well, it's the same for this chapter as well… And it's probably going to end up rushed too, BUT! I will try my best to not let that happen again. Hopefully. ._.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine, nor will it ever be.

xxxxxxxx

Ever since the two got back, they had absolutely nothing to do. Well, up until Kid decided to start another symmetry check around the house, leaving Soul to ponder over the things to do once again. TV was out of the question. No way in hell he was counting windows again... The weapon glanced over at the reaper ruffling his eyebrows, moving a painting ever so slightly to the left, and after that to the right, creating an endless cycle of frustration. Honestly, Kid's rants about 'perfect symmetry' can get irritating.

Then it came to him.

Soul slowly sat up from the couch, a psychological light bulb popping over his head. He had an idea. A wicked plan. He carefully and slowly thought it out, knowing that it had to entertain him for as long as possible. He needed this to work.

As soon as the shinigami progressed onto the other paintings, he quickly, but silently, got up from the sofa, and crept over to the hallway. Soul had to move fast in order for this to work. Getting caught would send him to the death sentence for sure. Lord Death would collect his soul. But, risking everything was worth it.

Soul moved to one of the paintings in the hallway, and tilting it all the way to the left. He walked over to a vase and pushed it across the hall. Soul glanced at a symmetrically arranged bouquet of flowers and plucked one off. This continued on for about 10 more minutes, and by then, everything looked chaotic. Like a tornado hit the place.

Vases moved to the middle of the floor, some lying on their sides, paintings tilted or hung upside down, displays of flowers ruined. Kid would go insane. Satisfied with the mess, Soul went to move on to one of the guest rooms, but was stopped in his track, when he heard Kid call out his name.

"Soul? Where the hell did you go?"

_"Crap!"_ Soul had to hide somewhere. Now. In full panic mode, Soul scanned over the ruined hallway, trying to figure out a place to hide.

_"There! This'll have to do."_ Soul ran to the door closest to the corner of the wall, and slid inside of what appeared to be a closet, leaving the door open just a tad bit so he can see what was going on outside. He snickered to himself as the clacking of Kid's footsteps because louder and louder by the second.

"Soul, I swear, if you are screwing around with my symmetry, I am g-" Kid stopped right at the end of the hall, whereas Soul was covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

The meister's jaw literally dropped to the floor, making those sputtering, dying noises. About a moment or two later, Kid dropped down to his hands and knees, head down, shoulders shaking from either crying or hyperventilating; Soul didn't know. All he knew, was that this was different than his usual, comical symmetry freakouts. He almost…felt bad.

The weapon's thoughts changed, once he saw something drip from the shinigami's head. Blood? Kid started coughing and gasping vigorously, larger amounts of blood spilling from his mouth, more than Soul expected, until finally, the reaper couldn't handle it anymore, and collapsed down onto his side. To the white haired boy's perspective, he looked…dead.

_"Oh no. This is bad. Not cool. Not cool indeed."_ Soul rushed out of the closet and bent down next to Kid.

_"What if he's actually dead? Then what would I do? I can…I can hide his body in a dumpster. Or I can hide him in one of these guest rooms. Nobody would find him anyway since this place is huge…"_ Soul tried shaking the fallen boy awake, and realized that he was still breathing. He sighed in relief.

_"I got so worked up for nothing. So uncool…"_ Turning his attention back to Kid, Soul flipped him so he lay on his back.

"Oi Kid, wake up!"

No response.

"Come on Kid, it was just a joke. You can get up now."

Still no response. Soul groaned in frustration. He didn't have all day to keep this up.

"Seriously Kid, get the hell up!" He was literally leaning right in Kid's face as he yelled. Soul felt that if he doesn't get up soon, he'd start slapping some sense into the boy.

"Kid, I'm not kidding. If you don't get up now, I'm going to ruin the rest of your house right now." Well that got a reaction out of Kid. But not the kind of reaction Soul expected… Let's just say that Kid sat up a bit too quickly. And the weapon had no time to react. What happened was that…

The two boys kissed.

More of an 'accidental' kiss. Kid basically leaned up and smashed his lips against Soul's. Most likely a coincidence, until the reaper did something Soul absolutely DID NOT expect.

The shinigami responded to the kiss. He actually kissed back. Like he was intended to do so. Warm lips cascading across his own. He was completely hypnotized by it. He'd fallen in. This was another thing he didn't want to admit. As sudden and unexpected it was, he kind of…liked it. But the kiss ended as soon as it started. Kid pulled away and got up like nothing ever happened, leaving Soul there, who was still bent down on the ground. Soul took this moment to process everything through his mind. As much as he wanted to say something about the kiss, he found it completely awkward to bring it up, so he just decided to keep quiet.

After the whole incident, Soul apologized many times about the ruined hallway, but Kid just said it was his fault for 'not entertaining his guest properly enough.' And with that said, he went back to clean up Soul's mess. Realigning painting frames, setting the vases back in place and whatnot.

Soul thought that just maybe... staying here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

xxxxxxxx

I bet you guys weren't expecting that were ya? xD Well, I just want to say, this is not the end! The story is still in-progress, and there will be more SoulxKid goodness on your way!

Kaboom.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I was originally going to write another chapter on Saturday, but I had a bunch of time to write one today, so here we are! xD

Soul Eater is not mine.

xxxxxxxx

"Really? Liz and Patty actually did that?" Kid nodded.

"Wow. Did they get away with it or what?"

"Do you really think I let them get away with it?"

"Well, no… But it's surprising they actually went THAT far with their pranks."

"Please, you're no different Soul."

"What makes you say that?"

"Did the, 'little prank' you preformed earlier today mean nothing to you?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Exactly."

"That reminds me...you remember that…uh… 'accidental' kiss earlier?" Kid blushed slightly, before quickly standing up from the couch.

"I just remembered I have some…paperwork to finish up. I'll be in the library if you need me okay?"

"Wait, you never answered my ques-"

"Sorry Soul, I can't waste anymore time, I really need to get these papers done." Soul sighed.

"Alright… But you have to let me stay here for the night. I really don't feel like confronting Maka again."

"Fine fine, I don't care, just don't ruin my symmetry…" The shinigami walked through the library door without a word, leaving Soul alone on the sofa again.

Soul was exhausted after that long conversation. It was already around…seven thirty? He yawned, stretched his arms and fell back onto the couch.

_"I guess Kid wouldn't mind if I slept in one of these guest rooms right?"_ Soul thought, putting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the white ceiling.

After a moment, the white haired boy sluggishly got up, climbed the staircase, and made his way into one of the hallways. Peering around the place in awe, he glanced at perfectly aligned tables and lamps as he passed.

_"God, this place looks so much like a damn hotel… There's too many rooms to choose from."_ Deciding on the room at the end of the corridor, Soul slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside, noticing that his room was different than the other guest rooms.

Two white study desks with a lamp placed on each one on the sides of the room, dressers in both corners, and doors placed symmetrically on the opposite corners of the wall. One leading to a large bathroom, complete with a tub in the far middle and two showers on each end, and the other leading to a balcony with an impressive view of Death City. A king sized bed lay in the middle, against the wall, covered with a black comforter, as well as two pillows placed evenly atop it. A grey rug rested right in the direct center of the cream colored carpet, complementing the entire room's monochromatic color scheme.

"Dude, this place is freaking awesome. I wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life." He whispered to himself, after jumping back onto the bed, sinking in to the squishy mattress. The weapon sat up, taking off his shirt and pants so he only wore his boxers, (fangirl) and settled down under the covers, falling sound asleep mere moments after.

xxxxxxxx

Soul's eyes fluttered open, squinting in order to adjust to darkness of the room. He gazed out the window only to see the eerie moon grinning back at him.

_"I guess it's still in the middle of the night…"_ Soul breathed in deeply, pulled the covers around him tighter, and turning to his other side to get more comfortable.

Something…obviously didn't feel right.

The weapon opened his eyes, only to see the slumber face belonging to the one and only Death the Kid.

Soul needed to process this for a few moments. Death the Kid, was sleeping in the same bed as him, both nearly naked. On top of that, Kid was actually snuggling. Up against his own body. Silence followed soon after.

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Soul sprung out of bed, his bare back hitting the side of the wall. The reaper sat up quickly due to being woken up so suddenly by the boy's loud outburst.

"Huh? What's wrong Soul?!" The reaper stared at him with concern, but clearly still drowsy from the abrupt awakening.

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Why are you in my damn bed?!"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"W-What?"

"Wasn't it obvious? This is my room."

"Seriously? Then why did you get in the bed if it was taken?"

"Because I refuse to sleep anywhere else but my room."

"Why couldn't you just wake me up? I would've moved to another bed you know!"

"But you looked so comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up." Soul stared at the boy in confusion and irritation, before he started picking up his discarded clothes that were carelessly thrown on the floor.

"If you would excuse me, I'm going to sleep in the other room now...so-"

"Don't go Soul." The weapon was interrupted by the shinigami's unexpected plea. The scythe stopped, and turned his head."

"Wait…What?" Kid blushed a deep red. Luckily it was dark, and Soul didn't notice.

"I…uh…I mean…" Kid attempted, and failed to make up an excuse.

_"Did he really just say that? Or am I dreaming?"_ Soul was silent for the next couple of moments, pondering over the things he should say.

"Look, I'm just gonna be the cool guy like I am… Sure, I'll stay." Soul smirked.

"Its…fine. Heheh…I didn't actually mea-" the dark haired boy was interrupted.

"No. I insist." Kid's eyes widened in shock as he turned his head to face Soul, who was doing his usual pointy and crooked smile. The reaper sighed, and crawled under the covers, voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Whatever you say Soul… You can be so…unexpected sometimes." Soul slipped under the covers too.

"Well…It is my specialty right?" Soul chuckled, evidently making a joke.

"Ha ha ha very funny Soul. Now go to bed." Kid snuggled up more firmly trying to conserve body heat, whilst the weapon turned to face the other way. Honestly, Soul could feel something between both of them. Like sparks flying through the air. Like rusty cogs finally turning.

There was just some sort of connection finally forming.

If only he knew what it was…

xxxxxxxx

Oh my god Soul, isn't it damn obvious? xD


	5. Chapter 5

Bro: What are you doing?

DA: Making a new chapter

Bro: your boring -_-

Bro: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

DA: *You're

Bro: t(-_-t)

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo, not me.

xxxxxxxx

_Click!_

Soul furrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

_Click!_

_"What the hell is that noise?"_

_Click!_ Soul opened his eyes slightly, determined to find out what that annoying sound was. As his vision adjusted to the brightness of the room, he was caught with the sight of the Thompson sisters, standing at the foot of the bed, seemingly…enjoying themselves with something.

_Click!_

Soul groaned as a bright flash of light blinded him momentarily. Regaining his vision once again, he spotted what appeared to be a camera being held by Liz.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" The two girls snickered.

"Oh nothing much…Just, you know, taking photos to post online for everybody to see." The eldest sister flipped through some of the recent snapshots she took of them.

"Awww, Patty! Look at this one! Don't they look so cute together?" Patty glanced at the little digital screen, before spinning and bouncing around the large room once again.

"Kiddo-kun and Soul-kun are a good couple! Don't ya think so too sis?" The energetic girl giggled to herself as she span around and around. As the two busied themselves with something else, Soul stared in utter confusion and irritation, before turning his attention to the Death God wrapped around his upper body.

"Hey Kid! Psst! Kid wake up!" The shinigami groaned and tightened his grip in response.

"Seriously Kid, wake up. This is definitely not good…"

"What the hell do you want Soul…? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Liz and Patty are here…"

"Just ignore them. It's not my problem…"

"Can't you just see for yourself?!" Obviously annoyed and cranky, the boy groaned once again, sat up, and rubbed his eyes before glaring at his two weapons.

"Where have you two been? And why are you two in my room? Patty, please stop spinning. You'll break something." Liz smiled nervously as she held up the camera. The other ignored Kid and kept twirling.

"We were out shopping…and uh...we were taking pictures of y-"

"Delete them." The reaper interrupted. To Soul, the reaper seriously looked like he could happily kill someone at that very second.

"W-What?! No way! These photos are too adorable to get rid of!" Liz quickly cradled the camera tightly to her chest as if it were her own baby.

"I said to delete them. Now." The girl shook her head childishly, only irritating Kid even more. Patty was still spinning around till she got dizzy, while Soul was currently witnessing the entire argument silently and awkwardly.

"I'm not joking Liz. Hand over the damn camera before I take it from you."

"Never!"

"Liz…I swear, if you don't delete them right this second, I am seriously going to kill you..."

"But if you do kill me, then you'll only have one weapon! That isn't symmetrical now is it?" At the moment, Liz seemed proud of herself. Kid grit his teeth, and clutched his blanket tighter. He suddenly slid over to his nightstand, grabbed his ticking alarm clock, and threw it at the elder sister, aiming directly for her head.

Luckily, she ducked in time, the clock barely missing her head as it flew out the door and crashed into a wall. If she didn't duck, her entire head would've been taken off in an instant. She slowly turned her head at the fuming Death God in shock, before she started freaking out.

"You almost killed me! You know what? Just take the damn camera! I can't deal with these kinds of things!" She threw the camera at Soul, and ran out the door bawling.

"Wait for me sis!" Patty stopped spinning and stumbled her way out the door, managing to knock down a couple of paintings in the process.

"Hey watch where you're going Patty!"

"Sowwy Kiddo-kun!" Kid sighed.

"Soul…? Can you delete those photos? I have to get my alarm clock and fix those paintings…"

"Huh? Oh, yea." The black haired boy simply nodded and stepped out of the room. The weapon looked down at the camera in his hands, and scanned over the pictures. He hated to admit it, but they actually looked kinda…cute

_"I guess Liz was right. It's such a shame to delete these…"_ Soul deleted image after image, being certain to get rid of them all.

"You almost done?" Soul looked up from the tiny screen, seeing the reaper standing in the doorway. He couldn't help but gaze over Kid's entire body. The perfect, blemish-free skin. The golden orange eyes. Toned chest, feminine looking legs and arms. His sleek, well tailored hairstyle…

"Soul? Hello? You still awake over there?" Soul averted his eyes back up to Kid's as he was abruptly pulled back into reality.

"…Huh?"

The reaper smirked playfully.

"Hmm, for a second there it looked like you were checking me out…"

"…I wasn't doing anything."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yea you were."

"Uh..no I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Fine fine, you win alright!? Now are you finished deleting the pictures or what?"

"Yea I am…" Soul turned the camera off before setting it down on the bed.

"Good. Well I need to get dressed… Damn girls woke me up an hour early…" After placing the clock on his nightstand symmetrically, (Don't ask me how this is possible) Kid walked over to his dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers before turning his head to look at Soul.

"Um…Soul? Do you mind?" Soul sat there blushing like a madman, before grabbing his discarded clothes, and walking out to the next nearest bathroom to take a shower. After looking for at least five minutes, he finally found one, sighing as he walked in and locked the door. The scythe turned the handle of the complicated looking shower, the cascade of clear water flowing down. Right now, Soul felt like a complete idiot. Not only he made a fool out of himself, he can't be around Kid without taking advantages over the shinigami's good looks.

And yes.

Soul was now aware that he had fallen head-over-heels for him.

xxxxxxxx

Oh my god.

Yesssssss.

Finally some progress in this story! It took you long enough Soul! Aghjksdghgfjsklhf


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here we go… Next chapter. (^_^")

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Please note that this takes place on Monday in order to fit the story better. xD

xxxxxxxx

Soul yawned loudly as he slumped over in his chair. Stein was busy dissecting some sort of weird animal at the front of the class. As always.

As Soul glanced around the classroom, it seemed as if everybody was out of it today. Maka had her eyes drooped as her strained herself to read a book. Tsubaki just stared blankly down at Stein's current experiment while Black Star lay back sleeping with his feet propped up on the table. Liz was drearily glancing at an open magazine. Surprisingly, even Patty wasn't being her usual energetic self.

Soul sighed and looked to his left. Kid was generally alert and aware of everything, but today the shinigami looked the worst out of everybody. His perfect posture was slouched; his face was pale, and his usual bright eyes were dull and unfocused. Soul wasn't the one to be concerned, but this was Kid we were talking about. Plus, Soul hated to see him like that anyway.

"Hey Kid…? Are you okay? You don't look too good…" The reaper turned his head to look at Soul.

"Yea…I'm alright. I just didn't get enough sleep last night..."

"Oh… Let me guess. It was because of Patty wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"It seemed kind of obvious."

Kid sighed sluggishly as he averted his eyes back to Stein. It was silent for the next couple of moments.

"If you're that tired, maybe we could go out for a coffee or something after school if you'd like…"

"Really?" Soul nodded.

"That would be great Soul." Kid smiled cheerfully. Not wanting to be rude, Soul smiled back, but it turned out to be a forced awkward smile instead. The weapon turned away quickly to save himself from the embarrassment.

"_Not cool Soul…"_ He scolded himself mentally. At least he had something to look forward to after school was over.

xxxxxxxx

The bell rang.

Everybody hurried to pack up their things as Soul stretched his arms and got up slowly.

The white haired boy glanced over at Kid packing up his things slowly in an orderly fashion. He moved up to the reaper and grinned slightly.

"So…you still coming?"

"Yea, just let me pack the rest of my things and then we can go…"

"Alright…" After Kid had packed up his belongings, the two boys walked out the classroom and through the doors of Shibusen.

Soul looked over at the shinigami next to him and sighed. Harboring feelings for him was bad enough, but the hard part was trying to keep it a secret. Soul wasn't necessarily…gay, but he couldn't necessarily deny it either. He'd gone out with many other girls, but this was definitely a first for the scythe. He had no idea how to deal with these kinds of things.

This gave Soul the time to think for a moment. Thinking back to those "incidents" that have occurred over the weekend.

The weapon's thoughts came to a halt when the dark haired boy's arm brushed up against his, instantly stiffening up his posture. His face flushed a dark red, but he slapped himself mentally to stop. It was nothing to get too worked up about anyway. It was probably just an accident…

As they arrived at the café, the two walked up to the front counter to order their drinks. The reaper looked up at the menu to decide.

"I guess I'll have a medium caramel frappuccino… How about you Soul?"

"Hm? Oh…I guess I'll have an iced coffee."

"Alright, that'll be $6.85 with tax…"

Kid reached in his back pocket for his wallet, before the scythe stopped him.

"You don't have to pay Kid. I got it." Soul pulled out a ten dollar bill and set it down on the counter. The shinigami smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Soul."

"No problem."

After getting their drinks and sitting down, Kid took off the plastic dome covering the top of his beverage as Soul downed half of his coffee.

The shinigami brought the plastic cup to his mouth and sipped it slightly, getting whipped cream on his lips. This got Soul's attention. Kid licked his lips to get the cream off, before swiping his finger across the mountain of the fluffy substance and sucking on the on it lightly. He couldn't help but notice the boy's tongue peek out between his lips as he slowly licked off all the cream. Soul felt his face burning up. This boy was driving him crazy… But Kid wasn't finished yet.

The meister slowly picked his drink up to take another sip but noticed the whipped cream flowing down the side of the cup. To Soul, it seemed as if he took advantage of the situation. The boy stuck his tongue out and licked the offending liquid off, slowly bringing his tongue from the base, all the way up to the top in one lengthy movement.

The scythe let out a small squeak in order to suppress a moan. Apparently the reaper must have heard him since he stopped his seductive actions to look at Soul.

"Is something wrong Soul?" The white haired boy shook his head sharply.

"It's just a little hot in here…that's all." Soul made an excuse in order to hide the real reason. And the problem forming between his legs wasn't making it easy.

"Yea…I guess you're right. It is a little warm in here." Soul sighed in relief as Kid finally finished up the last of the whipped cream. There's no way in hell he's taking Kid out for coffee again.

Just as he started to calm down, he jumped slightly once he felt the shinigami's foot brush up against his leg. Again, He was getting all worked up for nothing. Up until he felt Kid brush his foot on his leg once again, slowly working his way all the way up to his knee.

What the fuck is this guy doing? He looked up at Kid in utter confusion, only to see that the dark haired boy was too busy drinking the rest of the coffee. Soul could've sworn that he was smirking behind that cup of his. He ruffled his eyebrows in irritation.

Honestly, the boy could be so weird and unbelievable at times.

But that's one of the things about him that's completely lovable.

xxxxxxxx

You have no idea how many times I fangirled in this chapter. xD


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the late update. I've just been feeling pretty lazy lately. So please forgive me.

Meh.

xxxxxxxx

Ever since the past incident at the café, Soul was still a little shaken up from the entire thing. The weapon was finally relieved now that they were heading home. All he needed to do was get Kid home and he can fina-

"Hey Soul! Kid! It's me!"

Well…Shit. Black Star came running towards the two, holding a basketball under his arm.

"What do you want now Black Star?" The scythe lazily asked, obviously annoyed by the boy's sudden appearance.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to play some basketball with me and the others." The ninja grinned optimistically while gesturing to the rest of the gang behind him. Soul was a little reluctant to join, and just as he was going to reject the offer, Kid spoke up.

"I don't see why not? I guess we can play a game… How about you Soul?" Kid turned his attention to the white haired boy standing next to him and smiled in the cutest possible way ever. Well, according to Soul that is. The weapon blushed slightly before answering.

"Oh alright…" Black Star turned around and ran to the others, while the other two boys followed behind.

"Come on, we can pick teams now! I call being a team leader!" Patty started to pout.

"Awww, but you're always a team leader!"

"Well DUH! I should always be the team leader! It's basically my entire reputation!" Black Star laughed loudly to himself.

"Patty, if you really want to be team leader, why don't you be the other one?" The eldest Thompson sister suggested.

"Oh! Good idea sis!" Patty laughed before pointing her finger at Black Star. The blue haired boy stopped his laughing and turned his head to glance at the younger sister.

"Prepare to get your ass whooped big shot!" Patty grinned evilly.

"Oh really? What makes you think that you can beat the notorious Black Star?!"

"Because! I'm gonna have Kid on MY team!"

"Well…Then I can have Soul on my team!"

The shingami sighed to himself as the two argued over which team is going to win.

"Honestly, I just don't know how to handle those two all the time…" The death god silently said. Soul didn't know whether or not he was talking to him, so he just nodded in response. After what seemed like forever, Black Star backed off and yelled out which team everybody was on.

"Okay, Soul and Liz are on my team, and Kid and Tsubaki are on Patty's team!"

"Alright…So what do we get if we win?" Patty held her hip and smirked slightly. Everybody was silent for a moment.

"You get to give Soul an atomic wedgie." Maka advised to the group without looking from her book.

"WHAT?!" Black Star started laughing at the scythe's reaction while Patty clapped her hands in agreement. Maka smirked in pride as she read.

"Whatever… but what about us!?" Soul asked the opposing team. The eldest Thompson sister looked up trying to think, before snapping her fingers.

"I got it! A sleepover at Kid's place, BUT! Kid has to wear a dress from my closet the entire night!" (A/N: I'd totally pay to see that.) After that suggestion, the entire group yelled and conversed in consent except for Kid obviously.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing a stupid dress!"

"Well you're gonna have to do it anyway! So stop being such a baby Kid!" Liz demanded, eager to see her meister embarrass himself in front of everybody. To Soul, he thought this was a once in a life-time opportunity. He was willing to do anything to see Kid in a dress. And he wasn't too crazy about the atomic wedgie either. So all he had to do was win the game, and everything would work out.

"Okay! Whoever's team scores to ten wins! Is everybody ready?!" Black Star yelled out. Everyone nodded except for the reaper, whom was still nervous about the whole "dress" thing. And before he knew it, the game had already begun.

Patty had the ball first. She dribbled it closer to the right side of the court before passing it to Tsubaki. But before she could catch it, the ninja snatched the basketball out of the air, and dribbled it closer to the basket, dodging Kid's block. He passed it to Soul, who then scored from the three-point line. Black Star had the ball next, but didn't make any advance since Patty pushed him down, grabbed the ball with one hand, and chucked it at the basketball hoop.

Hard.

Hard enough to take off the entire headboard in one blow. Everyone watched in shock as it split into pieces. The ball was nowhere to be found.

"Oopsy daisy." The youngest pistol giggled innocently.

"What now?!" The scythe exclaimed, knowing that the game can't possibly continue without a ball and only one hoop.

"I guess we win by default!" Liz shouted. "We were winning by 3 points anyway!"

"YES! I knew that I would win! In your face Patty!" Black Star boasted about himself loudly.

"This can't be happening…" Kid buried his face into his hands. He wished that he could just crawl in a hole and die. He had to remind himself to kill Patty later.

"You guys can get your things and we'll meet you all at the manor alright?" The oldest sister said.

"Don't we all have school tomorrow?" The reaper tried making up an excuse to get out of the deal.

"Pssch! Who cares about that? We all can wake up for school tomorrow you know! Now come on. You gotta get your dress on!" Liz tugged on Kid's arm, while Patty laughed hysterically the entire time.

After the rest of the gang left to grab their things and Liz had finally managed to drag her meister home, it was now time to get this show on the road. (A/N: I was originally gonna end it here, but I decided not to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. xD) She pulled Kid up into her closet and scanned through all her outfits, sifting through the ones that she had grown out of. And finally, Liz pulled out one she thought would fit the boy.

"Oh my gosh, this one is perfect!" Come'ere Kid and try it on!" The death god groaned and snatched it out of her hands, pulling it off the hanger. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Okay, I need to get the door. Be sure to put it on!" Liz rushed out of the closet, and ran down the stairs. She swung the door open and let everyone in. "You guys just get settled down, Kid's putting 'it' on right now." Maka, Patty, and Black Star laughed a bit, while Tsubaki and Soul blushed slightly. The oldest sister ran back up the stairs to check up on her meister.

After the group got settled, Liz ran back down blushing and with a wide grin spread across her face.

"Okay, Kid has it on. But let me tell you this… He actually looks really cute in it!"

"Really?!" Maka's eyes were wide. If Liz says he looks cute, then he really must be…cute. Black Star took out a camera to catch this moment so he had something to use against the shinigami later on. Soul just sat there waiting impatiently.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey Kid! You can come down here now!" The gang watched as Kid descended down the stairs.

The reaper stood in front of everyone, blushing a bright red. It was silent for a moment, so Soul took this time to look at his features. Kid was wearing a midnight black dress that stopped short at his knees. It had thin spaghetti straps, so it showed off his pale, feminine-like arms, and since the dress was short, it exposed his thin and womanly legs as well. The cloth looked a little tight, but just enough so that it defined the curves and dips of his sides, back, and chest. And to top it all off, the fabric was silky and a little thin. Anyone could've mistaken that the dress was more like lingerie than anything.

Soul snapped out of his daze as he heard Black Star drop his camera, jaw wide open, before he fell back from a gushing nose bleed. I felt something drip from my nose as well, which indicated that I had one too.

"Wow… I guess Kid is so cute, he gave those two perverts nose bleeds." Maka walked up to both of them, before raising her hardcover book, and smashing their heads in with a smug look on her face.

"Kid! You look so cute and sexy!" Patty commented rather loudly, making the shinigami blush even more if that was possible. Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement shyly, before blushing herself. Soul rubbed his head trying to ease his pain from getting abused by Maka's book so suddenly. The scythe stole another glance at the death god, before gushing more blood out of his nose. If this keeps up, he'll die of blood loss within the next 10 minutes.

He could tell that this was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxx

I am officially dead from the excessive fangirling in this chapter. I am now going to lie in my bed peacefully, considering that it is 12:30 in the morning. *yawn*


	8. Chapter 8

Yo.

I updated late again. Sorry. I am asymmetrical garbage that needs to die. Please enjoy this chapter that was supposed to come out last week. ._.

xxxxxxxx

The shingami walked up to the group slowly and sat down on the couch, grabbing the hem of the dress and stretching it down so he wouldn't feel so…exposed. His face was red as everybody kept staring at his bare legs and arms. Black Star and Soul were eventually both unconscious so that saved himself from a bit of embarrassment.

"Kid, your skin looks very soft." Patty broke the awkward silence once again, starting a very questionable conversation between the girls.

"You're right Patty, it does look soft. How do you get it like that Kid?" Maka curiously looked over his seemingly smooth skin.

"Uh…Well…I guess it's just like that…" The reaper looked down shyly, gripping onto the fabric tighter.

"Seriously Kid? You have amazing skin that any girl would die for! I'm sure there's a secret to it!" The eldest Thompson sister made her way towards Kid and brushed her hand over his upper arm, instantly making him jerk back from the sudden contact.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was feeling your skin. It's actually as soft as it looks…"

"Really? I wanna feel!" The other sister strolled up to the death god and rubbed her hand over his lower thigh. "Whoa! It's true sis!" Kid slapped Patty's arm away from him and pulled the dress down even more.

"Maka, you should come over here!" Maka reluctantly stepped beside Patty.

"I don't think I should do this, I mea-"

"Aww, don't be such a sissy Maka! Just feel it!" The younger pistol grabbed the meister's wrist and brushed her hand against Kid's shoulder. She was shocked at how flawless the reaper's skin was, stereotypically knowing that guys usually never take care of their bodies as much as girls do. And Maka swore that if she were blindfolded, and was forced to "feel up" Kid's body, she would have easily mistaken it for a girl. With no hesitation she pulled away and walked over to Tsubaki, whom was standing unnoticed by the other side of the sofa, and pulled her over to where the shinigami was sitting.

"Maka, no. You guys shouldn't be doing this to Kid. Can't you see how improper this situat-"

Tsubaki was interrupted by Maka, who instantly shoved the multi-form weapon's hand onto the boy's pale cheek. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she made contact, amazed just like everyone else, before Kid pushed her hand away, sliding to the other end of the couch. All he knew is that situations like this never end well, due to his past experiences with the dreaded Thompson sisters.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"But that's not fun!" Patty stomped over to the same side of the couch as the dark haired boy, and started to jab him in all different places playfully with he fingers, holding him down against his will. In Kid's point of view, it seemed as if the girl was purposefully trying to piss him off. It was because of her that he had to wear this dress anyway! And no matter how much he struggled, the damn girl wouldn't quit touching him. As much as he tried kicking and swinging his fists at Patty, yelling at her to stop, she still kept her stubborn dominance, and believe it; Kid hated being taken advantage of.

Liz sighed to herself as the remaining girls witnessed Patty looming over Kid as he desperately tried his best to fight back.

"Don't you think Patty's going a bit…overboard with this situation? I mean, wearing the dress is bad enough right?" Liz turned her head towards the meister standing by her side.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's going overboard, since Kid has to deal with Patty's hyper self almost everyday. I'd say this is a pretty normal routine for him…besides the dress that is."

"I don't think I can live with Patty at all…I probably wouldn't be able to han-"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Both the two girls abruptly cut off their conversation to look at Patty. All the girl's jaws dropped to the floor, aside from the youngest sister's. Patty was holding what seemed to be Kid's boxers, in one hand as she waved it around like some sort of prize she had won.

"Patty, give them back!" The reaper was blushing beet red as he held down the dress with his hands.

"You have to get them from me first!" Patty giggled to herself, before running off somewhere in the manor.

"Say goodbye to that pair of boxers Kid. You already know that when Patty gets a hold of your things, you can never get them back right?" The eldest Thompson sister pointed out.

"But then I'll only have 7 pairs! And 7 is such an ugly asymmetrical number!" The shinigami stood up from the couch, still holding down the dress, and walking up the stairs in order to find Patty.

Just then, Black Star sat up slowly, holding his head, finally regaining some consciousness after quite sometime.

"Hey how long have I been out?"

"About 15 minutes. You passed out after seeing Kid in that dress…He's upstairs right now anyway…" Liz thought for a moment. "Hey Black Star?"

"What now?"

"I'll give you ten bucks if you lift up Kid's dress." The twin pistol smirked to herself.

"You're on!" The blue haired ninja sprinted up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god Liz, what have you done?!" Maka looked at Liz in amusement, preparing herself for the worst.

A few moments pass.

"WHAT THE FUCK BLACK STAR?!" The three girls downstairs could hear the commotion going on up there, a bunch of crashes and thumps. They could only imagine the terror that Black Star was experiencing right now.

"Ah! Kid, I'M SORRY! It was all Liz's idea in the first place! Don't kill me!" More crashes and bumps were heard, until Black Star came tumbling down the stairs, before he quickly got up and gave everyone a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry guys, I'm okay!" The assassin had escaped almost scratch-free. Besides the fact that his neck was bent in an awkward position. "So…Where's my 10 bucks?"

"Fine, you win this time…" Liz pulled out her wallet and pulled out a ten, slapping it in Black Star's hand. "Well did you at least enjoy the 'little show'?" The boy's face flushed red before answering.

"Well I wasn't expecting THAT at least… Why the hell wasn't he wearing anything under there?!"

"Patty stole his boxers and he went looking for them."

"Oh."

"Enough with the silly questions, now tell us the good stuff! So how big was it? You saw it right?"

"WHAT?! You guys accuse me and Soul being perverts! You're the real pervert here!" Black Star argued with Liz, obviously annoyed by the fact that she wasn't at all embarrassed for asking such a question.

"But you saw how big it was right?"

"I'm not going to answer that. If you wanna find out so bad, why don't you just go up there and do it yourself?!"

"Fine, maybe I will!" Liz stomped up the stairs in search for the death god.

"Uh, is she really going to…'look'?" Maka was kinda freaked out, as for being surprised as well.

"I dunno, but you know how Liz is when it c-"

"WHAT THE FUCK LIZ?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Liz came sprinting down the stairs grinning evilly.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Maka had to admit, she was also kind of curious as well… Liz leaned in close to the meister's ear and whispered something, making her face redden.

"R-Really?" Liz nodded. Maka looked at the elder sister in shock of the "rather personal" information that she had heard. Liz walked down to Tsubaki and passed the details to her as well, causing her to blush like mad.

"H-He's actually bigger than I expected…" Maka uncomfortably confessed the truth out to the others.

"Seriously Maka? He was fucking huge!"

"Okay, Liz…you're making everybody uncomfortable. Especially me, since I'm a dude." Black Star stood there awkwardly, as well as Tsubaki and Maka.

"Maybe we can set this topic aside for now…" Maka quietly suggested, as nearly everyone agreed aside from Liz.

xxxxxxxx

I just realized that this is chapter 8. Hooray for symmetry! ;D

I am tired. And hungry. And I need a shower. Seriously, I could pass off as a hobo if I wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

I realize I haven't been able to keep my promise to update a chapter every week, but I have a very good reason for this. Blame my English teacher for everything, she is the main reason why I haven't been updating for a while. She assigned us this huge ass research paper and I was literally pulling my hair out. I had all of spring break to do it, but I didn't.

Why?

Because I'm a procrastinator. A really bad one at most. I was getting distracted by all sorts of random shit and I was constantly trying my best to do things productive. But I guess I couldn't help it. Well I hope you guys forgive me. Again. ._.

xxxxxxxx

The sun had set long ago, and the noisy commotion in Gallows Manor had begun to settle down quite a bit.

Soul had finally woken up a couple hours ago, as clueless as he was from the start. Nobody else had seen Kid since the past 'incident' that had occurred, and most of them just figured that he'd locked himself up in his room after that. But nobody could find a reason to blame him. Nobody's seen Patty in a while either, so they also figured that Kid might have found her, and…dealt with her accordingly.

It was already past midnight, and the unbreakable silence was deafening to his ears. The entire group had set out their sleeping bags and whatnot, already wrapped up comfortably and sleeping, aside from Black Star, who was sprawled out and hogging the entire sofa. Soul stared up at the ceiling seemingly thinking deep about something important. It was like one of those times where you just start thinking about life's unanswered questions, and wonders, which are usually sparked up in the weirdest places, like in the shower.

But Soul's issue was far worse than any of the world's problems in his point of view. It wasn't the issue itself, but the risks that it came with. Such a big issue with big risks, and he was constantly asking himself whether or not he should do it. Soul grit his teeth. Why did life have to come with so many difficult choices?

Soul had to take a piss.

Really bad in fact. He had to decide whether or not to actually get up and find a bathroom. But Gallows Manor has so many hallways and so many rooms; he might just pee himself before he'd even find one. And the once warm feeling the mansion had emitted, was replaced by an eerie, dark feel to it as the sun set and the moon began to rise. And Soul really wasn't feeling up to entering those deadly, pitch black hallways, in which he could possibly never come back, not to be seen ever again.

_"But…wasn't there a bathroom in Kid's room though…?"_ Soul slapped himself in the face. How could he have forgotten about the bathroom in Kid's bedroom? Soul wished he'd remembered sooner though, knowing that he'd made a big fuss over something completely stupid. Soul wished to know why he always felt like an idiot sometimes.

The scythe quietly slipped out of his sleeping bag and blindly made his way up the stairs and down the same hallway, managing to trip on his feet a couple of times in the process. As he reached the end of the hall, Soul began to have second thoughts about this. His hand reached for the doorknob, but stalled his actions when he'd remembered the last time he'd been in Kid's room. And how it was where he first realized his true feelings for that one reaper. Soul blushed, before shaking thoughts away.

_"I shouldn't get so worked up; I'm only here to use the bathroom. T-That's all…I hope."_ Soul turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"K-Kid? You awake?" The weapon was surprised Kid had left the door unlocked as he peered around the dark room, before catching a glimpse of the shinigami sleeping on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. Soul would've taken the chance to obsess over how adorable the death god looked if he had the time at least. Soul made his way over to the bathroom, and did his 'business.' (A/N: I seriously found it hard to write this part. I was dying too much.)

After Soul left the bathroom he made his way over to the bedroom to make sure he didn't wake Kid up or anything. Soul sighed in relief as he saw the reaper still curled up with the pillow sleeping. That's a relief. The scythe padded his feet on the soft carpet silently, heading towards the door. To think that he'd got through this with no problem or interruption at all, was rare to him. But Soul just realized he had spoken too soon.

"S..Soul…"

The weapon jumped at the sudden voice behind him, knowing that Kid was most likely awake. Soul turned his head to look behind him, and turned his attention to the writhing reaper on the bed. Soul leisurely made his way to his bedside, unsure of what the hell was going on. As he looked a little closer, he discovered that Kid was most definitely asleep.

Was he having some sort of dream? Soul could see that the boy was trembling. Terrified almost. He wanted to wake Kid up, but something in his sub-conscience told him not to.

Instead his just looked down in awe, at Kid's perfect porcelain skin, the way his face was perfectly illuminated by the dim moonlight shining through the open window. Soul found himself leaning his face closer to the shinigami's. He didn't realize how close he'd gotten until he could feel Kid's soft breath against his own skin. By then it was too late.

Soul could feel their lips touch lightly. Even though it technically wasn't their first kiss, that's what it had felt like for Soul.

They say moments like this can never be ruined.

Soul could say it's half true and half false.

As soon as the scythe almost pulled away, Kid lifted his arms up and wrapped it around Soul's back, digging his fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt. Of course, Soul was shocked; his eyes widened as he tried to pull away. That's when he ran into a problem.

He couldn't pull away. Kid's death grip was holding him down. And to top it all off, they were still kissing. So there Soul was, pushing against Kid's chest, struggling for his life, unable to breathe because he had his lips unwillingly forced against the other boy's. Somehow, he'd managed to pull his head away from Kid's, gasping for oxygen.

But Kid still refused to let go. Soul sighed in defeat.

_"I guess it's gonna be a long night…"_ Soul rested his head on Kid's shoulder, before deciding he should at least make the best of this moment. If he was going to be stuck here for the entire night, he should at least be able to enjoy it. The weapon shifted over to the side a bit, only to make himself room on the other side of the bed.

As he laid down, he glanced at the shinigami wrapping the arms around his chest. Honestly, Kid's little 'cuddling issue' can get out of hand sometimes.

Not that he was complaining or anything…

xxxxxxxx

Okay, now I want to ask you guys a question.

Do you think Kid was awake, or asleep the entire time? xD

I've always pictured Kid to be a cuddler too. I'd think it'd be so adorable. :D


	10. Chapter 10

I know this chapter is waaay overdue, and I may have suffered from a bit of writer's block. But seeing all these reviews, favorites, follows and such gave me the motivation and inspiration to keep writing! ^.^

xxxxxxxx

10:27 AM

That was the time Soul had read on the clock. Not only was he late for school, he was in Kid's bed, alone. Soul didn't know what to think at this point. I mean, what if they'd left without him, leaving him alone in a huge mansion he probably shouldn't be roaming about anyway? He would either starve, or die from dehydration. Whichever came first supposedly.

Deciding it was best, Soul silently crept out of the reaper's room and made his way back downstairs to the living room. As he peered around, he noticed that there was absolutely no fucking sign that anybody was there in the first place. His sleeping bag was still sprawled out on the floor like he'd left it, along with his backpack of belongings he'd brought along as well.

"Well… this is just fucking great."

"And what exactly would that be?" Soul spun around to the voice behind him, only to see Kid, in his casual white, button up dress shirt and his usual black pants, adjusting a painting in the corner of the room. Now, when the hell did he get there?

"I uh- I didn't see you there Kiddo..heh…" Soul scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

"It would be much appreciated if you wouldn't call me that." Kid answered in a rather monotone voice, not turning away from the painting at all.

"Oh, s-sorry… So..where did everybody go?"

"They went to school without you, and it can't be any simpler than that."

"Then why aren't you at school with them?"

"You couldn't possibly think I'd leave you alone in my house, right? Although that would be in relation to my cost as well..." The scythe opened his mouth to say something in response, but quickly shut it, considering it would be better to leave it at that.

"So…where's the kitchen? I'm hungry as hell, since I kinda…missed out on dinner last night."

"Oh Soul…you never fail to amuse me, you know that?" Kid turned his head slightly to glance at Soul with a small (sexy) smile on his face. The weapon's breath hitched in his throat, as he tried to avoid eye contact with those god damn devilish eyes of his.

"Uh, food… I need food." Soul facepalmed in embarrassment. The shinigami just stared at him in confusion, before gesturing for Soul to follow him. Kid led him down one of the main hallways and into a large doorway at the way end.

As they entered, Soul was surprised that it wasn't as luxurious as he thought it would be. It looked like a normal kitchen, except for the fact that the countertops were a blackish-gray polished granite. And the fact that the refrigerator had doors that slid open like one of those van car things. And how the pantry could pass off as a master bedroom if it wanted to. Okay maybe it was a little 'fancy'. Soul just wondered how this boy could keep these things so damn symmetrical at the same time.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Oh I dunno… maybe some eggs, and some toast. And maybe some coffee."

"Alright then… But you're helping me wash the dishes afterwards okay?"

"That's fine by me." Kid simply nodded, and pulled out a pan, a couple of eggs and whatnot, and in a matter of minutes, the kitchen was musky with the overpowering scent of coffee and eggs, like those old-fashioned diners you find at the side of a road or something.

"Oi Kid, is it done yet?

"Yea…about 5 more minutes…"

"But you said that like 10 minutes ago! Jeez, you're just like Maka when she gets ready for school every fucking morning…"

"Well perfection takes longer than you think it does okay? But I promise you it'll take only 5 more minutes okay?" And sure enough, roughly 5 minutes later, Kid placed a plate with symmetrically placed eggs and buttered toast. Along with a cup of black coffee just like he'd asked. Soul eagerly stuffed his mouth with half of the plate's contents.

"Holy shit Kid, as annoying as your OCD is, it sure as hell has its advantages…"

"Gee, thanks." The death god rolled his eyes, before heading to the sink to wash the dirty pan, spatula, and any other dirty dishes that had been left behind by Liz and Patty. By then, Soul had already cleared his plate, downed his cup of coffee, and was at the reaper's side washing his plate.

"Thank you Soul…"

"I said I'd help you didn't I? Well, while I'm at it…Do you mind if you do me a favor?" The weapon smirked.

"Sure, anything I guess." (A/N: Anything you say…? .)

"Can you put that dress back on?" There was an awkward pause between the two, the reaper stalling his movements, the running water being the only thing breaking the silence.

"You know the knife holder is right over there, and I can easily decapitate you, right?"

"Please? For me? I only got to see you for a minute before passing out."

"Never."

"Aw, come on, we all know you looked good in it…And I thought you were pretty damn cute in the thing…" Soul shut his mouth, his face going red as soon as he'd said that. He didn't mean for that part to slip out at least… The scythe slowly glanced over to look at Kid's reaction, only to see that he was blushing furiously as well.

_"Shit"_

"Well- I…that was…ah.." Kid was at a lost for words as the both of them made close eye contact, seemingly lost from reality. And ever so slightly, the gap between them closed; so close that their noses touched. For just a split second, their lips touched, and to Soul…

It seemed like Kid took advantage of the entire situation.

The shinigami crashed his lips onto Soul's earning a muffled yelp in surprise from him. As soon as Soul's mind began to process what the hell was going on, he stopped his struggling, and placed his arms on Kid's shoulders, and broke their connection, only to lift the reaper up onto the countertop and kiss him again, trying to earn his dominance back.

Honestly, the scythe had no fucking clue what had happened, but he could really care less at the moment. Soul moved onto kissing the soft spot on Kid's neck, slightly nipping and sucking, only to tease the boy. And just finding out that Kid's moans are probably the hottest thing he's ever heard made everything better than he'd thought it'd be.

"Ngh..Soul…st-stop teasing…"

"Make me." Soul continued to tease, and suddenly noticed the reaper's shirt was unbuttoned. He couldn't recall whether he unbuttoned it or not, but simply put; he wasn't complaining at all. Soul slid his hands up Kid's chest, causing him to jump at the sudden cold temperature of his fingertips making contact with his bare skin.

Which was probably not a good idea, not knowing there would be an unsuspecting knife holder on the counter next to them. But then again, they were in the kitchen. And Kid had just recently threatened to take a knife from it to most likely end Soul's unfortunate life.

To put it short, Kid's arm had accidently knocked over the knife holder, making nearly all the knives to spill out. And there was bound to be at least one knife to graze Kid on the arm or hand. The fun stopped as soon as it started, only to end with a shallow cut on the shinigami's left forearm.

Soul had lost count to how many times Kid called himself asymmetrical garbage for getting a cut on his left arm, and not on his right. And forgot how many times the death god told him to wrap the bandage exactly 8 times clockwise around the first arm, and 8 times counterclockwise on the other arm, and then telling him to re-do the entire thing because he needed to maintain what he calls 'perfect symmetry.' He desperately wanted an answer to why this all happened, and maybe even finish what they'd first started, but he never found the right time to do so, since this 'OCD freak' can't even handle a simple cut without assistance.

He needed to remind himself to keep Kid away from those dreaded knife holders now.

xxxxxxxx

It is fucking 11:13 PM on a Sunday. I need a shower, and food. Fdjsuaghfuag Oh well. xD I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

And why do my chapters seem so much longer on Microsoft Word? Eh, the world will never know.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a while since I've updated, but only because I had to brainstorm this up, which is always kind of hard for me.

And by the way, holy fucking shit! 52 reviews! You guys are flipping awesome. :3

I also tried a different approach with this chapter. I added Kid's POV in here so you guys have somewhat of an idea of what that damn shinigami is thinking.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't as if Soul despised Kid's random, unexpected OCD tantrums...he thought of his "little" obsession as a part of him. Something that defined Kid as one-of-a-kind and unique. I mean, what are the odds of being a shinigami AND having a rather...serious case of OCD? But he couldn't deny that fact that these outbreaks of his could get a tad bit out of hand. Today for example. It was a quite unpleasant experience for Soul himself, even when compared to the last time he'd decided to screw with that damn boy's perfect symmetry. This event had unfortunately occurred with a carton of orange juice and a mirror. And in my opinion, that combination sounds very unnervingly serious. And not to say very bad. And much to Soul's absence of agreement, it's inevitably as horrible as it sounds.

Soul wanted to forget the entire thing. As it had even slipped his mind for the fact that it had most and definitely truly brought the two friends closer together (If they could be classified as "friends" anymore) much to Soul's liking, but not close enough in the weapon's own thought. Literally. Maybe it was because it resulted with the reaper wallowing in a great deal of physical and mental pain, which is the last thing Soul could ever want. And the entire occurrence had left the two in a somewhat depressed and lusty state. But what's done is done. Blood was drawn, but the only thing the scythe managed to do is question why he'd fallen in love in the first place. Because of Kid's hot sexy figure that even guys would get horny over, smooth voice, and extremely alluring personality (minus the OCD). But yea, that's exactly why.

It was late morning, supposedly around 11:30ish when Soul had finished properly bandaging Kid's arms, well, more like giving up on bandaging it because by half an hour into the process, his small cut had already healed, assuming it was a special ability made for reapers. Soul seemed to be the one who was at a loss. He only gained a skull splitting headache and a dry throat, probably from yelling at Kid to stop his damn whining. Heading back into the kitchen for something to drink seemed to be the best to do at that moment. Prying open the refrigerator doors, the weapon settled on a carton of half empty orange juice. As he screwed the cap off and brought the carton to his lips, he started to drink up what was left of it.

"Soul? What the hell are you doing?!"

"Huh? What now?" This is exactly what Soul needed. The responsibility of handling Kid's symmetry tantrums, even if he thought the reaper was pretty adorable in the process of them. But something about this one ticked him off a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Was it because he'd spent the last half hour wrapping bandages around a cut that didn't even need treatment? Or it was that fact that he had a throbbing headache from the last OCD freakout he had to deal with. Well whatever it was, it didn't matter, since he blamed himself 100% for this major screw-up.

"If you're going to drink the rest of that carton, can you at least drink the other one? Because I don't want to have one juice carton on one side of the refrigerator, and none on the other. It would completely throw off the perfect balance in my home!" (A/N: Btw in my imagination, Kid's refrigerator is arranged symmetrically as well, even if it may or may not be possible. xD) As Soul tuned out of Kid's senseless blabbering, he glanced at the other orange juice container in the fridge. The scythe had no idea what the fuck was going on in his mind at that moment. Something inside his working thoughts just snapped, and let his very own tantrum out.

"You want to maintain your stupid symmetry? Fine." Soul sternly snatched the carton of juice, unscrewed the cap, and tipped it upside down, letting the liquid spill down to the shiny white tile below, splattering against the shinigami's black pants and shoes.

At that moment, Kid widened his eyes in shock, and stood there as still as a statue, unable to stop the situation. Soul too, widened his eyes at what he'd just done.

"Shit...I-I ah, I'm really sorry Kid, I don't know what I was thinking!" Soul erratically glanced around for a towel or a sponge to clean up the spill. And then the worst possible thing happened. Well, two, of the worst possible things had happened.

The juice had leaked under the fridge. Now it was going to be harder than he thought it'd be. But that was only one of the worst things that had happened. Not only did it spill under the fridge, Kid wasn't doing a thing about it. He only stared down with a look of disbelief on his face. Almost on the verge of heartbroken tears.

"You...bastard..."

"W-What?" Before Soul could take in this sudden outburst, Kid turned around and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and went directly into his room. (A/N: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT SOUL.)

xxxxxxxx

Kid's POV

Am I not good enough? Is that what he thinks? Am I so much of an asymmetrical disaster that...that I anger him? As I hastily walked up the stairs, I headed for my bathroom, slamming the door shut. Do I annoy him? Is my god damn OCD the result of this?

Peering at my own reflection disgusted me. The asymmetry...it...it hurts. It makes me nauseous, sick to my stomach. If it hurts me, it probably hurts Soul too...right? I stroked my fingers through my Sanzu lines, almost as if doing so would make them disappear. My obsession probably wouldn't be so bad...only if I too can be symmetrical. To fit my own needs. It would be one less thing to worry about! But alas, hair dyes don't work on me whatsoever. I've tried cutting them off, pulling them out, even at desperate times...I tried coloring them in with permanent marker for god damn sakes! None of it worked! If I were symmetrical, my OCD wouldn't be so bad! I wouldn't be all "stressed and whiny" as Liz liked to call me... And if it wasn't that bad...Soul wouldn't have to deal with it so much!

I wish I hadn't made that outburst before I left. It would've made everything a lot easier! It only succeeded with guilt, in which I blamed myself for that. I slipped off my citrus smelling shoes and pants, neatly setting them on the tile.

Heh...don't you think it's pretty ironic? I'm so obsessed with symmetry, and yet...I'm not even symmetrical myself! Makes me wonder how I can still live with myself. I always seem to need the emotional support from somebody, whether it were from my friends, my father, or whoever else dared to try and motivate my already unstable mental mind.

I glared back at my reflection once again. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. I was fascinated by how hideous I looked. And it was bugging me. It pissed me off. I don't know what made me do it, but all I remembered was a loud crash, and my hand bleeding. It took a while for me to realize what just happened.

I smashed my mirror.

Another asymmetrical thing to clean up. Just great.

xxxxxxxx

(A/N: Sorry it got all depressing there. ._. Plus also it reminded me of that one scene where Stein smashed his mirror in the anime. Does anybody remember that? No?)

All Soul heard at that point was glass breaking upstairs. He'd just finished wiping up whatever he could of the mess. The loud crash caught him by surprise, only making him wonder what the hell was going on up there. The weapon rushed up the stairs and entered the reaper's room. Noticing the bathroom door was closed, he walked over to it and knocked slightly.

"Kid? You alright in there? Oh and you know...I...I'm uh, sorry for what I did back there. I wasn't thinking straight, and it was totally uncool of me... And I came up here after I heard something breaking..."

Soul listened for a response. Unmet with any sound from the other side of the door, he panicked.

"Kid?! Can you hear me?"

Oh god, Soul could only imagine the horrible possibilities going on in there... He was actually kind of afraid to open it. He took a deep breath and turned the door handle, pushing it open just enough so he could peer inside. The first thing he saw was blood. He gasped, flung open the door, and stepped in.

"Kid, what the hell happened?!" The shinigami was sitting on the floor inspecting his cut up hand.

"I punched my mirror. What did you think? I was just looking at my horrible, disgusting reflection." (A/N: Jesus Kid, wtf happened to your Mr. Depressed self?)

"You fucking scared me to death you piece of shit!" Kid only stared up at him in utter amusement.

"I hope you cleaned up that mess downstairs...considering it was your fault in the first place."

"Yea yea, whatever. Just get yourself cleaned up, you're covered in your own blood." Soul stepped over the broken pieces of what was left of the mirror, and turned on the shower.

"Do you know how difficult you always have to make things? Your OCD takes over you all the time...even though it makes you sort of irresistible..." Soul added that last part in a whisper to himself, not knowing Kid heard every last bit of it.

"Oh really? Gosh, I didn't know that!" Suspecting a hint of sarcasm in the boy's voice, Soul sighed out in relief, glad to suddenly have Kid back to normal.

"Well, the water's warm enough, so you can get yourself cleaned up now..." Soul walked over to Kid and helped him up.

"Hey wait wait wait! Careful there's glass on the flo- Ah fuck!" Soul had meant to get Kid to stand up, but the thought of the mirror's glass shards on the floor slipped his mind for a second. He only managed to make the reaper step on them with bare feet.

"Oh shit, sorry Kid..."

"Fuck you. Now help me into the shower you jackass!" The scythe could only smile at Kid's meaningless insults as he carried him and nearly tossed him into the running water.

"What the fuck Soul, you forgot to take off my clothes..."

"You expect me to take off your clothes?! Never." (Soul secretly wanted to.)

"You cut my feet and then throw me in here. Now my clothes are soaked. This is all your fault." Kid proceeded to pull off his white dress shirt carefully and take off his boxers. Soul willed himself to look away, finding the entire situation to be awkward.

"Can you do one last thing for me Soul?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Get in." Soul stiffened up his posture, still looking away from Kid.

"W-what did you just say?" He was instantly turned around by the shinigami gripping onto the front of his shirt and pulling him close enough so he could whisper in his ear.

"You heard me... Now get the hell in here..."

Fuck.

xxxxxxxx

I had to write this entire thing on my Ipod because my computer monitor broke, and I'm actually sort of satisfied with it.

I hope you guys get an idea of what the next chapter will be about... Muahaha! xD


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not sure if this fanfiction should be rated T anymore...

xxxxxxxx

"Can you do one last thing for me Soul?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Get in." Soul stiffened up his posture, still looking away from Kid.

"W-what did you just say?" He was instantly turned around by the shinigami gripping onto the front of his shirt and pulling him close enough so he could whisper in his ear.

"You heard me... Now get the hell in here...".

xxxxxxxx

"W-why?!"

"Why? What the hell do you think?" Soul blushed as images of those dastardly dirty thoughts flooded through his mind. Him and Kid, naked in the shower doing...'things'. The weapon was going to give himself a non-stop nosebleed if this keeps up.

_"I really am a pervert, aren't I?"  
_

"I need you to help me wash my back, since I don't think I can do it because of my injured hand...Plus also, you need a shower.."

Soul mentally sighed to himself, somewhat glad, yet disappointed that the reaper hadn't meant what he had correctively assumed.

"I'm guessing I really don't have a choice…do I?"

"Nope."

The weapon sighed in defeat. Should he get it over with, there would be way less of a physical fight and a reduced amount of severe injuries, and he WAS trying to get on the reaper's good side after all... Although the fact that taking a shower with Kid was entirely wrong failed to slip his mind. Its sorta common sense. But then again, the open showers in Shibusen are basically the same right?

Well he hoped so.

Soul slowly turned away so his back faced the shower, and slowly stripped off his clothes, making sure to conceal himself as best as he could. He had an idea of why he needed to be so reserved and shy in front of Kid; even cool guys shouldn't care about these kind of things...

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to get in?"

"Yea yea...I just...Just don't look o-okay?"

"What, are you some little girl now? Normally you'd think I'd be the one like that, but no...I guess you're taking the part of that role..." Kid sighed impatiently and looked away, examining his feet to see if the cuts had started healing yet, while Soul reluctantly stepped in and slowly closed the glass shower door, face suffused with his dark blush.

_"Just...don't look down. Don't look down."_

Knowing Soul had finally gotten in, Kid reached over to grab the shampoo. The reaper applied some of it on Soul's head and started washing his (asymmetrical) hair as best as he could.

"...What the hell are you doing?" Kid stopped his movements to answer back.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to wash your hair. Maybe I can make it somewhat symmetrical at least..."

"Y-you don't have to do that...I can do it myself..." Soul raised his arms up to his head to try and pull Kid's hands away, but the shinigami refused.

"I'd prefer if you'd let me do it please."

"I'd prefer if you'd stop."

Kid didn't stop.

The two started to struggle, both refusing to let each other have their way, despite that fact they were in such an awkward situation. (A/N: That sounded really wrong)

"Soul, can't you just let me properly and thoroughly wash your hair?"

"No! I can do it myself, now please stop before I make you stop!" With a hint of frustration throughout his coarse voice, Soul roughly tried to yank the reaper's hands away. Although he may have been just a little teeny bit too harsh with him...

"Ow..." As soon as Soul let go of his hands, Kid looked at the cuts on his knuckles, which appeared to have re-opened.

"Ah-I..I'm really sorry Kid I didn't mean to make your cuts worse..." Kid grimaced as he put pressure on his wounds.

"It's fine, let's just hurry up so we can get this bandaged up..."

Soul sighed and reached past the reaper to grab the body wash, managing to step on the boy's feet as well.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Kid attempted to pull his foot out from under Soul's, only making everything more complicated than it needed to be. The weapon slipped after losing his footing, bringing Kid down with him, and landing on the slick shower floor.

"Ow...Kid, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine..."

At this point, the weapon took some time to observe the position they're currently in.

He was lying down on the shower tile, mostly likely suffering from major brain damage, while Kid was directly on top of him, facing each other.

Shit.

"H-hey Kid..? Do you think you can...you know...get off?"

"Yea, one second..." The shinigami put his hands on the ground and attempted to push himself off, only to fall back down onto Soul's chest.

"My arms hurt."

Soul sighed and shifted his position to try and get up, but suddenly stopped when he heard the reaper's breath hitch.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"N-no...just hurry up okay?"

Soul nodded, and shifted again.

"Nghh...Soul.."

_"What. The. Fuck."  
_

Had it slipped his mind for that fact that they were practically "rubbing" against each other was something Soul thought he had unknowingly missed out on. And the probability that Kid was enjoying it, unwillingly or not, was at it's definite high.

But before the weapon could respond to anything, he felt the shinigami's lips on his. Hearing the long, breathy moans escaping both their mouths, the reaper's hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly, and the feeling of bare skin on skin was a whole new sensation.

"Ah... Soul...please..." Soul finally caught up to what was happening, and decided to take advantage of the moment for once.

"Please what?" Soul smirked and ran his hands down Kid's back, tickling the smooth skin, as he softly kissed his neck.

"God Soul, cut out the teasing just fuck me already!"

Downstairs, a loud slam was heard.

"Kiddo-kun! We're back!"

"Yea, I hope you cooked me and Patty something...We're starving!"

Both boy's eyes widened as they scrambled to get up and turn off the shower, Kid got out and stepped on the glass again.

"God dammit...I gotta clean that up soon..." Soul stepped out too, avoiding the scattered pieces of glass and opened up the cabinet to get a towel.

"This is just great...My hands and feet are so asymmetrical... Now I have to wait for them to heal."

"Kiddo-kunnnn! Where are you?! I drew a picture of a giraffe, and I want you to see it!"

"I'll be down in a minute Patty! I was taking a shower!"

Kid tried to stall them as long as possible, hoping that it would buy them some time to hide the evidence and go about undetected.

"Hey Kid?"

"What?"

"There aren't any towels in here."

xxxxxxxx

Well, that's the closest I've ever gotten to a real actual lemon...

Sorry if this update wasn't my best. I actually tried to get this out somewhat on time...

Oh and by the way, when Kid said his arms hurt, he was lying.

I also have another thing for you guys to know. My friend has been bugging me to write a full on sex-scene at some point in this story, even though it wasn't what I had planned out.

So I agreed to her that if I get at least 5 reviews telling me to get all the lemony goodness included in here, I'll do it.

See ya until next time my lovelies! ^3^


	13. IMPORTANT THINGIE UPDATE THING

**IMPORTANT UPDATING THINGIE**

Okay, sorry for the looooong disappearance, and I'm pretty sure you all thought I was dead. It's just that finals were coming up, and i had a whole bunch of essays due, and a fuckload of assignments and homework my teachers were giving out during the last few weeks of highschool. I mean, do they want us to fucking fail our classes with these, "200 point projects" and those "30% of your final grade" papers? Jesus fucking Christ.

Well, for the most part, I passed all my classes with a whole bunch of borderline B's and low A's. xD

And you're probably pissed right now to find out this isn't a new chapter at all, but at least I do have some good news along with it right?

Okay first things first.

WOOHOO! LEMONY GOODNESS AWAITS. I had so many reviews demanding, begging, and hoping for the lemon, I just had to spoil you guys cause you all are fucking awesome and deserve better than these lame excuses for lame updates and the few half-assed chapters I've been putting up.

Another thing too; based on what i had planned out for this fanfiction, I couldn't seem to find a good place to include a lemon, so had to change almost EVERYTHING I expected this story to be. But just a heads up, the next chapter will change the story's entire fucking plot. Cause shit's going down. I'm also going to have to change the summary for this thing. I just realized that.

And I do know how MA rated stories aren't allowed. But guess what? I don't care. If any of you are offended by yaoi or 18+ content, GET OFF. In other words, If you don't want lemons, stop reading this story and never speak of it again. Please and thank you.

Well expect a lot more updates soon!

I hope.

See ya! :D


	14. Chapter 13

Update update update! Wave your arms about and dance, because guess what?!** I updated!** Woohoo! After indulging myself in summer break, playing video games, eating a fuckload of food, I finally decided to be productive! What a miracle!

Plus also it is 6:30 AM over here in Arizona. Fuck. I pulled and all-nighter writing this chapter... I need a coffee or something. ._.

And **just** figured out how to use these lines. See? xD

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

* * *

He was relieved to get out of that place. Yesterday was total chaos, a.k.a: the "shower incident." (A/N: Kid somehow bribed Liz with money to go on a shopping spree just to get them to go away. It gave Kid enough time to clean up and replace the mirror in the bathroom. Yes, he had spare MIRRORS. Mirrors break so often he keeps god damn spares.) Thinking he'd spent all that time in that god forbidden freak show manor, it...bothered him tremendously. What good had come out of it; Soul had no clue whatsoever, but his heart ached to be around Kid. The stress was tearing him to shreds at this point.

He was confused.

Terribly bewildered. Not sure which path to take. You get the point, his life was literally turned upside down. And yes, he had just realized that once his emotional tension had caught up to his mental state, which at this moment was falling apart as well. Most days he'd spend half of class staring at the damned reaper, unable to control his wandering eyes, knowing that he wasn't any different than the schoolgirls that stare at him and drown their empty skulls with fantasies that will never come true.

And there were times when Kid had actually caught him staring, causing himself to "lose his cool" and start to panic, only to see the shinigami show such a smile, that only he has most likely witnessed. Maybe he was just going crazy...

He was surprised no one had noticed.

Yet.

* * *

"Soul...? What's the matter?"

"Hm?" He redirected his attention to Maka, whom had currently put aside a very thick looking book.

"You really don't seem much like yourself today...I figured there was something bothering you..."

"I never said I had a problem."

"You didn't. And I know you well enough to tell there's something wrong, so are you willing to tell me?"

Soul sighed to himself, at a loss of what to say. She was right. Typical. What else could he do besides admitting what was bothering him?

"Look, can I please just tell you after school? I really just want to speak to you about it when there isn't anybody else around..." At least it let him escape the situation, temporarily.

"Sure, I'll do anything to help you out. You're my partner after all." Maka replied with her usual caring and big hearted smile, before opening that book she had recently put aside again. Which left Soul with nothing to do, except to be ashamed of himself for getting into this mess. Or stare at Kid some more.

* * *

After school, Maka stood out at the entrance of the school waiting for him, much to his despite. And the walk home, in which he thought, was very uneasy and awkward, until Maka had finally brought "it" up.

"So...What's this thing bothering you?"

"What? What thing?"

Maka pulled an unamused face before replying.

"Don't play dumb with me Soul, we both know what I'm talking about you idiot. Now hurry up and tell me or this book will make contact with your skull." The meister referred to the rather large, hard-covered encyclopedia in her hands.

"Alright alright, no need to get physical okay?" Soul took a deep breath and looked down at the sidewalk as he worded out how to go about this.

"Well...do you ever have those times where you know exactly what to do, but you just can't accomplish it? Like its nearly impossible, just because you're you, and you have no control over the situation at all?"

"A situation to where you just can't win? Is that what you're getting at?"

"I guess that explains most of it. But yeah."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've told you millions of times, but still...you know how Papa was always seeing women behind my mother's back? How he became a lying, cheating bastard, just because he said he loved Mama but never showed it?"

Soul nodded, just as Maka took a deep breath.

"I wanted to confront him so badly, to show him how bad he was hurting the family. But I knew that I was just a little girl who had no power over the situation. And I regret not confronting him earlier, because look how everything turned out. Mama left him to obtain the happiness papa failed to fulfill. And not even me, his own daughter, trusts him. But it just shows there are things life wants you to wait out, no matter how bad everything might turn out, you know?"

"But...that's the thing Maka...I don't want to wait it out. I really wish it could go the way I want it to go, I mean, everything is just so confusing right now, and it has been since like, forever."

"By now I really can't help you if I don't know what the problem is Soul..."

_"Shit." _Soul had realized what "little" problem he's gotten himself into now, in which there's obviously no backing out, whatsoever. But its just like Maka said; you have to let it unfold, even if it doesn't turn out how he wants it, right? He took a deep breath before answering.

"I uh-sorta...you know...like somebody..." Soul looked off to the side to hide the apparent color rising to his cheeks. But what he failed to see was the smile on Maka's face slowly disappearing into a face of... Uneasiness? Disgust? Confusion? It could be a mixture of both for all I know.

"I have to say this is pretty weird, for the fact that you really never pay attention to all the other girls that fail to seduce you... What makes this girl different from the others?" Soul almost died. He never agreed to this shit... (A/N: Yes you did Soul.)

"Well, that's the other thing too... I-It's not a...girl." God kill him now.

_"She is definitely mad. She is losing her cool, brace yourself for massive brain damage because there is likely chance Maka is going to flip shit."_

"W-well...who is it then..?"

Soul refused to answer. He chose not to answer. He was not going to give all this information to Maka like a donation for the gossip department. We all know Maka can't really deal with keeping gossip worthy information, especially around Liz, who seems to have telepathic ability to find out whether or not people are harboring deep dark secrets. As soon as Liz pressures her to reveal everything, she just breaks down, spewing out ridiculous info she has stored up in that big, fat head of hers, just so the damn weapon will back off. Telling her his biggest crush was a fucking guy was already a mistake, but no. This is going too damn far.

"Well..? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get back to your idiotic senses and tell me who it is? You just can't fall in love with a random guy off the street can you? Unless its that stupid 'true love at first sight' thing, which is highly unlikely..." Maka studied Soul's expression and sighed in frustration.

"I chose to talk about what was wrong you today since I thought it was getting way out of hand... I'm just trying to help you Soul. You've been acting weird probably since...that week I kicked you out for the day for whatever reason I don't remember... I think I said you weren't helping around the apartment like you were supposed to...and then I believe you stayed at Kid's house..." Maka trailed off again and ruffled her eyebrows, thinking things out, and frowned in realization.

"...It's Kid...isn't it?"

Soul grumbled something uncomprehendable, (probably an insult not needed to be heard by anyone)

"Whoop-de-fucking-do, you finally figured it out. Now why don't you go yell out to the entire world what a pathetic loser I am for falling in love with a shinigami freak?" Soul turned his back to Maka, shoving his hands in his pockets. At least he didn't have to be the one to tell her...

"Now if you would excuse me, I'm going home to barricade myself in my room for a couple of days if you don't mind."

"Soul, the reason I'm here is to help you. How many times do I have to tell you that until you finally get some damn sense into your mind? And insulting yourself isn't the way to solve your problem. Solitary confinement isn't either. And if you expect help from me, you better start acting like it, or else solitary confinement in a hospital due to a cracked skull would be a requirement."

"So, you aren't mad..?"

"Of course not you idiot, why would I be mad at something you can't control?" Soul gave her a dumbfounded look. Maka groaned in irritation.

"I'm saying you can't control who you fall in love with Soul. Did you not listen to my advice back there?! Or did you listen but you were so stupid and dumb that you couldn't comprehend anything that I said?"

"There isn't a need to insult me you know..." Soul narrowed his eyes at Maka, whom did the same.

"Like you haven't been insulting yourself already you dummy. Now lets hurry up and get home. It was your turn to cook, but I guess I'll cook instead, you know...just because." The scythe chuckled to himself.

"What the hell is so funny?" Maka growled, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Oh nothing, it's just a little funny how sometimes you try to act like you don't care, when you clearly do."

Before he knew it, there was an encyclopedia embedded into his dented skull, which is physically impossible, considering the fact that he was still painfully conscious on the concrete.

"Who's to say you aren't the same yourself you idiot?!" Soul got back up and rubbed his head.

"Looks like someone's on her period..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Think before you fucking speak Soul, dammit.

Serious chapter is serious. I also seemed to really like the word "skull" in this chapter.

Sorry if there wasn't any SoulxKid action in this. I just needed to start out a sorta..."small" bonding with Soul and Maka, since it will definitely play a huge awesomely ginormous role in the story later on. Oh yea...um, what did you guys think about Maka's reaction when Soul said he liked someone? Pretty fishy right?

My goal is: 88 Favorites. ._. I must cherish the moment as soon as it comes my fellow minions.

Until next time! ^3^

~DarkAjedal


End file.
